Aftermath
by FieraChan
Summary: The war only turned worse during the boys' absence. Some are deeply haunted by the recent events at the island despite returning to society. How will each boy redeem their humanity? Who will be the ones to grant them that redemption?


**_AUTHORS DIALOGUE_;**

Hey there! Well, this is my first fanfiction that I'll be posting to the public. I've been obsessing over LotF and this idea just seemed to pop in my head, y'see. I've skimmed through most of the pages of fanfics here and I should hope no one else had formerly made a fanfic like this. If you believe they have please notify me and I'll take this down and read their's xD; If not then I hope you enjoy!

Also, I really don't know what I should title this fanfiction. Any suggestions would help, but I just wanted to give a heads up. I'd also like to try and think of one on my own, but if you've got any ideas, feel free to tell me!

**_DISCLAIMER_;**

Aww, unfortunately, I do **not** own Lord of the Flies or any of it's characters, settings, etc. Only thing I own (or at least I should think I do Oo) are the OC's I will be flooding this fanfiction with and the ideas that flow in through my sad, pitiful mind.

_And so begins the_

. . . **AFTERMATH** . . .

_Chapter 1_ - **The Arrivals**

* * *

_Heathrow Airport was busy with people, busy with families, friends, and students. A group of three, one young girl with shoulder length blonde hair that stayed steady with the help of a light blue headband that matched her bright blue eyes, one aging aunt who was sitting , a cane at her side, and one very large boy with specks and a rather goofy looking blond hairdo, stood near the large window in which one could easily see and hear the planes takeoff._

_Celine, the girl with the sparkling blue eyes and headband, smiled sadly at her cousin as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "B-But, I don't wanna go, Celine. I don't know anyone and they'll just make fun of me!" He said in a cheerless tone. Celine let her hand clasp his and she squeezed it gently. _

"_Golly, Daniel, no they won't! Not unless you let them." She said wisely. Her advice brightened his spirit a bit, as it always seemed to do. He slipped his hand from hers and took off his glasses, wiping them absently against his windbreaker. _

"_Why can't you go, too?" He asked her glumly. She shrugged a bit and looked out the window at the planes flying to and from the airport. Her Mother had told her that only boys from that district were to go on this plane. Girls would be taken separately on a different flight, but to the same destination. However, due to the rush of this action, boys were picked randomly on random flights and from random schools, so as it turned out, Daniel was the only boy from his school going aboard this particular plane._

_Celine offered another comforting smile once he put his glasses back onto his face and looked at her, waiting for an answer. "I'll meet up with you soon, Danny. My flight is scheduled for next month." She said, trying to sound optimistic. One month was an awfully long time and who knew if she'd even be. . ._

_The thought of death was forced out of her mind and it took her a minute for her to realize she was staring doubtfully at the ground, her cousin across from her beginning to tear up again. Death wasn't something new to these children. It happened all the time, for as long as they could recall. And with the recent threats of the nuclear bombs, the possibility of living was beginning to scare parents and adults, leading them to the decision of saving their kids by sending them away. . .FAR away. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the announcer's voice over the megaphone._

"_All students for Flight 65P may now begin boarding! I repeat-" and as he did so, Auntie Cheryl, Danny's guardian and only adult figure in the group of three, stood up and shuffled over to Daniel. _

"_That's your flight. You be careful now, Daniel. Mind your asthma and remember to not eat so much junk food!" She joked, a smile forming faintly on her old face. Daniel was once again in tears as his Auntie muttered a few more precautions. Celine let out a laugh and found tears were inevitably rolling down her cheeks as well._

_She didn't know why she was crying. . .it just felt like the right time to. The man with the megaphone hollered out another reminder and Celine wiped her tears away with her hand and smiled at Daniel, who was sniffling into his windbreaker. _

"_We don't have to cry, Danny. We'll meet each other again. Promise!"_

* * *

**_A Year and a Half Later ..._**

But fate can be cruel. . .

The war had just recently taken a turn for the worse. Tensions were destroying countries and societies. Of course the war had taken it's toll on the country in just a matter of months. The nuclear bombing had indeed happened and destroyed the northern part of England, hitting the border between it and Scotland, killing thousands and thousands of people.

Celine had been living in New Zealand like she was supposed to be along with other female students from other schools. Over the course of the year, the girls had gotten to know one another and Celine even found a few friends from her old school.

Currently, many students dressed in their usual school attire (it was presently one of the only outfits that they were offered with) crowded the port along with news reporters and officers and soldiers. Few family members were here from the look of it. Most family that belonged to these male students were back in England, either unable to travel or already passed on. Nonetheless, many of the people there anticipated the arrival of these boys who mysteriously disappeared and were miraculously found once again.

All over the continent, about a year and a half ago, news about a missing plane loaded with evacuees aging from six to twelve had spread and all names of the boys on the plane were broadcasted on each and every TV set. Formerly twelve year old Celine, now thirteen, caught wind of it what with being Daniel Derrington's cousin. She was close to her slightly chubbier-then-most-cousin and the majority of the family didn't give it much thought. Cruel as it may sound, they too did not think much about _'Piggy_', a nickname he obtained from school which sadly drifted into his own family's vocabulary.

But she had only heard her cousin's unfortunate nickname now and then when her classmates from school would talk about him. Her family's voices were beginning to fade from her memory and the sound of her parents, aunts, and uncles was growing to be a faint recollection.

"Do you see him, Celine? What's this cousin of yours supposed to look like anyway?" Miranda Luprey, a fourteen year old from St. Cecilia's School, shouted over the roar of commotion around them. Miranda was a tall girl, at least three inches taller then Celine, and had a slender build. She had raven hair that was straight and fell to the middle of her back, and vivid green-eyes. She was a chorister and Head Girl of her class and school before the war took them away. She was known to be competitive, strong willed, stubborn, outgoing, and a tad bit pushy. Upon her arrival to New Zealand, Miranda kept to her leadership position alive and well.

She had tagged along with Celine, along with two other girl friends from Corbin Academy, only to see if _he_ was still alive. He being Jack Merridew whom Miranda often bumped heads with when it came to. . .well, about almost everything. Celine let out a laugh and poked her head over this way and that.

"He's here, Miranda! He has to be!" She said happily, her ice blue eyes peeking out from behind a tall man's arm. "He's sort of chubby. . .Okay, really chubby, but he's got blond hair, blue eyes, glasses." The news only gave limited information about the lost passengers. The government notified what family they could back in England and the students of whom they attended school with that were now placed in New Zealand. Whether their friends or classmates or family member was alive was for the person searching to find out. The soldiers would have made up a list of who was there and who wasn't by the time the boys departed from the ship.

Apparently, taking names on the ride home proved difficult to the confusion of Celine. Was it that hard to take names? The only thing confirmed was the fact the plane was shot down by an enemy, skidded across a deserted island, resulting in the dropping of the school boys, and sank into the water. The girl began to wonder what they did for a year and a half all alone on some island. . .

"Alrighty, but, I don't see him. . ." Miranda said, pulling Celine from her thoughts, and went on her tip-toes to try and see over the gathering of people. She heard Miranda gasp after a few seconds and before she could turn around at her friend, Miranda's long black hair flashed in front of her. "You. ." Miranda whispered and then began moving forward into the throng.

"H-Hey! Miranda!" She called, but the chorister had already disappeared into the crowd. Celine let out a sigh and turned to Priscilla Soroden and Felicia Vassallo, two thirteen year old girls from Corbin. Priscilla was petite and skinny(only 5'0), yet loud, had deep brown eyes, and curly, light-brown hair that was the envy for any girl who tried to get it to look like hers. Priscilla, often called Priss for short, had a short temper, but a big heart and had a tendency to say her thoughts aloud.

Felicia, or Feli, on the other hand was the quietest of the four there. She kept to herself a lot, but that was on account of losing her family and brother. Only with her friends did she share the heartache of leaving home and the devastation of knowing her little brother went missing. She had naturally wavy dark brown hair, a slim, curvy-like figure, and stunning gray eyes that seemed to change colors depending on the weather or lighting. Felicia was probably the complete opposite of Miranda in that she was a shy (yes, shyer then Celine even was) person who's only real talent was painting and drawing.

As Celine turned to the two, she smiled weakly. "Any idea what she saw?"

Priss shrugged. "Maybe she found that Jack guy she always complains about, I don't know. . ." She said. Celine nodded in agreement with that assumption and turned to Felicia after not having acquired an answer from her. "Feli? I asked you something. . .Feli! Hullo?" She waved a hand in front of her friend's widened steel-gray eyes. She raised a thin eyebrow as her friend stared off in a different direction, blocking off everyone else from what she saw before her.

"Henry!" Felicia cried as the group of missing boys began to trickle out of the Military boat. Celine turned her blond head behind her and saw a bunch of boys, at least seven or eight years of age,coming into view. One looked up at the sound of his name and stopped in his tracks, letting some of the other boys pass him. Felicia, stood there, bewildered for a moment. She walked over to the boy, crouching down to his level and placing her hands on his cheeks. Next thing Celine knew, she was hugging him to her, crying like she'd never seen her do in the year they became friends.

Celine watched the spectacle and thought it strange how the boy reacted. He stood there, letting her cry on him, but it seemed as if he didn't even know who she was. He hesitated as he brought a hand up to pat her back gingerly. Celine jumped slightly when she felt Priss tap her shoulder. "That him? Daniel, I mean. . ."

Celine swiveled her gaze back to the boys who were walking out of the ship. They were clean, but were scratched here and there, some even had bandages on. Their hair was short and looked freshly cut. She looked towards the boy that Priss was pointing at and frowned. He was blonde alright, but not plump enough or old enough to be Daniel and he wore no glasses. She shook her head. "No. . ." And then an idea planted itself into her impatient brain. "You know what, I'll go check around. Stay here, Priss." She said and pat her remaining friend's shoulder before rushing off into the crowd.

"Hey, wait! What am I supposed to--" Priscilla pouted as Celine ran off and she was left alone to watch Felicia sob on her little brother.

As Celine looked around, she felt it was a bit strange as she scanned over the faces. All the boys, besides the much smaller ones who were at least six to seven, seemed sullen and only a few seemed actually happy to be around familiar faces. . .

A few minutes of running around passed and soon a man with a megaphone announced that all boys had left the ship. Celine put a hand just above her eyebrows and looked about, biting her lip. "Drat, I don't see him. . ." She said, panic eating at her words.

"He couldn't be. . ." She murmured and Celine turned around, her long hair whipping behind her. She pushed through family's, through reporters, through officers and soldiers, but came across no one who resembled Danny.

It felt like she'd been looking for a good twenty minutes until she halted and decided to try asking, much to her displeasure. Celine was an oddly shy girl, but only when around the opposite sex, not like Feli where it was mainly everyone. She was short on breath once she came to a stop and tapped the nearest boy's shoulder. He turned around, but just as he did, a completely identical face followed suit.

"Can we help you?" They asked in unison. They weren't particularly smiling or frowning, but rather their emotions lay obscured behind their matching eyes.

She gave a little smile at them and nodded, mustering up all her courage to talk to the two boys she asked, "Do you happen to know where Daniel Derrington is?" And she knew their answer once the twins gave her a puzzled look. They turned to meet each other's eyes for a moment then looked back at the blonde female. They shook their heads.

"No, we don't know-" One said.

"-anyone with that name." The other finished. She frowned and looked at them with a sad smile. "Oh, well, thanks. I appreciate it." She said and ran off. The twins blinked when they didn't get the chance to say 'you're welcome'.

Celine couldn't comprehend why they didn't know Danny. He _was_ on the island or whatever, right? He couldn't. . .Then it struck her. Danny was never careful with his words sometimes. He was rational and usually thought before he spoke, but sometimes he let things slip. Like that blasted nickname, '_Piggy_'. She came to a stop and looked around her for any other boy that had been on the island.

She tapped the nearest guy's shoulder and timidly said an 'excuse me' to assure that she had gotten his attention. He turned around, revealing to her a fair haired boy with a noticeably attractive appearance and at least a head taller then herself. She had to restrain the need to blush as he stared down at her with a gentle, slightly surprised gaze. _'Gee, he looks at me like I'm the first girl he's seen in a year or something.' _She thought, shifting her weight to her heels uncomfortably. In the back of her mind she knew it was true, but still. . .She was not comfortable with any male stare at her so intensely. Boys who were deprived of female contact for a long period of time was obviously no exception what with the way her heart pounded in her chest as he looked down at her.

"Do you need something?" His voice asked her kindly, looking her up and down with a child-like curiosity dancing in his light eyes. He seemed one of the happier ones to be back with society, but still sounded morosely calm.

"Uh," She started rather stupidly, trying to make eye contact, but failing miserably once their eyes met for half a second. ". . .do you happen to know a Daniel?" She asked. He looked up at the ceiling in thought and shook his fair-haired head.

"No, I don't. . .Sorry." He apologized, a miniature frown forming on his face at the fact that he brought no help to her search. Celine nodded and did all she could to bring herself to look up at him. "Well. . .how about a Piggy?"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S DIALOUGE;**_

So, what'd you think of my sad attempt at a cliffy!? xD Hope this was alright. I'm trying, really! Constructive advice and such would be very helpful. Review, please It boosts my motivation!

By the way, this was just the girls' introduction. I have male OC's, too, but I'm saving their appearence for next chapter! You'' also see more Cannon characters as well. Until then!


End file.
